Gex (Canon)/Tonygameman
Summary Gex the Gecko is the main protagonist of the titular game series. After his father's death, he begins a passion for television to get over the tragedy. He eventually inherits over twenty billion dollars from his deceased great uncle, and buys the world's largest television, which makes him a target for the cybernetic being Emperor Rez, who is determined to overthrow The Media Dimension, the "world" of television. He has his own island hideaway called the GEX-Cave located in the South Pacific. He is helped by his tortoise butler Alfred and his agent companion Agent Xtra. He has also served as the mascot of Crystal Dynamics, appearing on their company logo for several years until 2000. He also appeared in Hot Shots Golf 2 (alongside Sir Daniel Fortesque and Sweet Tooth) and Mad Dash Racing. Statistics Tier: 3-A, possibly 2-C | High 8-C, possibly 3-A or 2-C Name: Gex the Gecko Origin: Gex (series) Gender: Male Age: Unknown (possibly adult) Classification: Gecko, Agent Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reptilian Physiology, Prehensile Tongue, Spring Form (Can use his tail like a spring to bounce), Wallcrawling (Can crawl walls by using his suction cup paws), Attack Reflection and Deflection (Can reflect projectiles with his tail), Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Absorption and Power Absorption (Can eat power-up bugs and absorb them to gain new powers), Fire Manipulation and Fire Breath (With Red Firefly), Ice Manipulation and Ice Breath (With Blue Firefly), Electricity Manipulation and Electric Breath (With Yellow Firefly), Invulnerability (with Caterpillar), Air Manipulation and Tornado Creation (During Caterpillar, a hurricane surrounds around Gex, killing enemies when it), Super Speed (With Caterpillar), Afterimage and Tailwind Generation (When running while using Caterpillar, seems to leave afterimages behind him), Enhanced Leap (Can jump higher with Grasshopper), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Color Manipulation and Quality Manipulation (With a TV remote), Fourth Wall Awareness, Flight and Gliding (As Dracula Gex and Little Red Riding Gex, can glide through the air to slow down his descent), Size Manipulation (As Sherlock Gex, can shrink down to get through small passages), Enhanced Senses (When as Sherlock Gex), Enhanced Strength (When as Hercules Gex), Toon Force, Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: Universe level, possibly Multi-Universe level (Defeated Rez who conquered the Media Dimension which is a universe inside Gex’s TV with channels being multiple worlds) | Large Building level, possibly Universe level or Multi-Universe level (Scaled to Mecha-Rez who is around the size of a skyscraper. Should be at least as strong as his base form) Speed: FTL (Reacted to Rez’s laser beams from his eyes), higher (with Centipede) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, likely higher as Hercules Gex Striking Strength: At least Universal, possibly Multi-Universal, likely higher as Hercules Gex | Large Building Class, possibly Universal or Multi-Universal Durability: At least Universe level, possibly Multi-Universal | Large Building level (Survived hits from Mecha-Rez), possibly Universe level or Multi-Universe level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range with his tail, several dozens of meters with power-up bugs Standard Equipment: Power-up bugs, tommy gun, remote, costumes Intelligence: Has knowledge of various worlds inside a TV (Media Dimension) and is very adept when it comes to combat. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Tail Whip:' Gex quickly spins around, attacking enemies by using his tail like a whip. *'Tongue Lash:' Gex lashes his tongue out, either eating flies/power-ups or latching onto edges. *'Wall Stick:' Gex can stick onto walls and climb them by using suction cups on his hands. *'Karate Kick:' Gex leaps forward and does a Bruce Lee-style karate kick mid-air. Key: Base | Gexzilla Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2